Your Fucking Dead
by Tarsina18
Summary: Dark Story, underage, Andy Chucky pair, don't read and flame. this is a sick rendition of the Child's play series. Part 1 of 3. PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS SERIES FOLLOWS CHILD'S PLAY 1-3 IN THE FACT THAT CHUCKY DIES AT THE END FOR PARTS 1 & 2!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't own Child's Play or any of it's characters, just use them for my sick pleasure.

"Aunt Maggie, Chucky wants to watch the 9 o'clock News." Andy called to his mother's best friend.

"Sure he does." Maggie muttered quietly. "Off to bed." She says louder to the 6 year old. She turns the TV off and lifts the birthday boy up onto her hip.

"Don't forget Chucky." The boy reminds her. Maggie grabs the doll, allowing it to bump into things on the way to his room. She helps him dress for bed then points him to the bathroom. She then goes back to the kitchen to clean up. Hearing footsteps coming down the hall she looks up.

"Andy are you brushing your teeth?" She calls out to him.

"Yes, Aunt Maggie!" Andy shouts back to his babysitter. Just as she turns around to check on him the TV turns on. Maggie jumps and sees Chucky sitting in front of the TV. She grabs him and shuts the TV off, going back to Andy's room.

"Andy I told you to go to bed." She admonished the child. Andy nodded and allowed her to tuck him in. A few hours later she heard noise coming from the back of the house. She goes to find the noise and gets jumpy. Turning towards the counter she sees flour all over the recently cleaned top. Suddenly she notices the Good Guy Doll standing on the counter holding a toy hammer. "What?" She whispers as Chucky swings the hammer knocking her out. Seeing blood running down her face, Chucky begins to cackle before heading back to Andy's room and waking him up roughly.

"Chucky, what's going on?" The six-year old asked tiredly.

"Take off your cloths, boy." Charles Lee Ray snapped, watching the boy do as he was told, trembling in fear. As soon as Andy was naked the doll pounced. He shoved a finger into the boy's ass, making him yelp in pain. He moved his finger around to find the child's prostrate.

"Ahh..." Andy cried surprised. "What, ahh, are you, ohh, do-ah-ing?" He pained confused at the sensations running through is young body. The doll removed his finger and garbbed a sock, shoving it into Andy's mouth.

"Can't have you waking anybody." He told the boy as he shoved his finger back in and wiggling it, widening the boy's asshole enough for a second finger to enter. Andy whimpered in shock of the pain as Chucky began scissoring his fingers, opening the boy wider. A third finger joined the party and soon he deemed the boy ready. Chucky pulled out some baby oil and opened his jumpsuit, showing his hard penis. He coated his dick and slowly pushed into Andy's ass.

"Mahh..." Andy screamed through the sock, pain evident on his face.

"Relax it will feel good in a minute." The doll advised waiting for the boy's mucles to relax on his cock. When the pain had dissipated Andy nodded his consent.

"Mm mm mm." He Groaned out, Chucky responded by pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back into the hot walls sournding him tightly. "Mmm." Andy moaned feeling Chucky's strokes to his prostrate. "Mmm." He continued to moan and groan in pleasure. Chucky sped up, getting lost in the boy's tightness.

"I am going to fuck you whenever I want." The doll announced thrusting deeply, looking up at a noise caused by Maggie entering the room. She yelped in shock and disgust, standing frozen at the sight. Chucky thrust once more and spilled himself into the child he was embedded in. "Shit, Your fucking dead, Bitch." He told her pulling out of Andy and stalking towards her. Maggie backed up quickly and tripped, falling out of the window. "Fuck. Andy, get dressed." He ordered fixing his own cloths before helping the boy redress for bed. By the time they were finished dressing the police shoved into the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own Child's Play or any of it's characters, just use them for my sick pleasure.

The snow was deep, making it difficult for Andy to walk over to the shack. Chucky was in doll mode and only whispered directions when on one was paying attention to them. Andy stopped across the street to pee, putting Chucky on a chair in the yard to keep him dry. Chucky hopped up and quickly raced into Eddie's hideout. He blew out the Pilate light and extinguished all the flames, leaving the gas on to fill the shack. He made enough noise to draw Eddie's attention before he left to 'play' with Andy.

"Chucky!" The boy was yelling. The killer doll moved quickly to the boy. Andy hugged his doll happy to see it once more.

"Andy follow me." Chucky commanded leading the boy into the woods and to his old house. He showed the child his bedroom and began striping both himself and Andy. "on the bed!" He ordered reaching into his nightstand for the lube he kept there. He leaned down and palmed the boy's dick, making it harden at his ministrations. Andy closed his eyes in pleasure. "Suck." Chucky demanded holing his hand out to the minor. Andy opened his mouth and began licking the fingers presented to him.

Chucky groaned at the ministrations, pulling away from the kid. He placed his soaked fingers at the boy's ass and pushed one in, striking his prostrate right away. The more fingers he added the more Andy seemed to come undone. The both groaned as Andy came from the sensations. "What just happened?" Andy asked as he came down from his orgasm. Chucky chuckled at the naive question.

"You orgasmed. It means you enjoyed what I did with you." He explained to Andy. Andy responded by kissing Chucky on the mouth as his tiny hands wrapped uncertainly around the doll's dick. He moved his hands up and down Chucky's cock getting use to the movements he was making. "Kid, that feels, Ahh, so, Ohh, so very, ahh, good. Ahh. Stop." He moaned at the boy. "I want to cum _inside_ you." He told the boy panting. "T-take the bottle-ahh, and use it, ohh, on my cock." he ordered trying to stave his orgasm off for a little while. Andy did as he was told and then looked at his doll unsure. "Lay down and spread your legs." Andy did so and was surprised when Chucky lifted the boy's legs over his shoulders and slammed his 7 inch cock into Andy's entrance, groaning at the tightness of the boy's ass.

"Ahh..." Andy screamed in pleasure, feeling Chucky move quickly within his body. "More, please." He called out thrashing under his doll. Chucky obliged his young lover, shoving harder in a frenzy, seeking to cum deep inside, Chucky let out a loud cry as he emptied himself into Andy's small body. Andy cumming at the same time, was also yelling out his enjoyment. Once both of them came back to themselves they moved to the shower and cleaned off all the cum. They moved back to the bedroom and got dressed. Andy lifted his doll up and walked back out to Eddie's hideout. He watched in shock as the shack went up in flames. He shook his head and returned to his daycare center. His arrival brought the cops and he had to go to the police station to wait for his mother's arrival.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I don't own Child's Play or any of it's characters, just use them for my sick pleasure.

"Doctor, Doctor, it's Chucky. He's coming to get me!" Andy told his psychologist as he ran to his door.

"Andy nothing is going to hurt you." The male doctor tried to reassure the young boy. He unlocked the door and led him to the electroshock therapy room and was about to put the boy into the chair when Chucky entered the room. He opened his arms, allowing Andy to run into them. "I thought you were sacred of him." Andy snorted looking down at his Good Guy Doll.

"Scared? Why would I be scared of him? I love him." Andy told them looking in shock at the doctor in charge of him. "I wanted to keep him but you wouldn't allow me to bring him. I told you he would find me." He added moving out of Chucky's arms knowing his best friend had something in mind for the doctor.

"Well Doc, guess what." Chucky said moving towards the elderly man. The Doctor moved away from the killer doll until he was sitting in the chair he had intended for Andy. Chucky pushed a button causing restraints to bind the doctor to the chair. He moved the remote away from the doctor's reach and turned back to face his young lover.

While Chucky was busy with the doctor, Andy was stripping and locking the doors. Seeing Chucky was done with the old man, for now at least, and staring at him, Andy grinned at the killer doll.

"How do you want to do this?" The young boy asked, Chucky grinned back at him and motioned for Andy to come to him. Andy moved eagerly towards the doll his small cock hardening.

"On your knees." Chucky commanded harshly, the six-year old complying instantly. "Open your mouth." The boy was ordered as the doll released his own dick. Andy did as he was commanded and was only slightly surprised when his Good Guy suddenly thrust into his mouth. "Suck, like on a sucker." Chucky instructed softly. He moaned when Andy got the hang of it. "Good, now touch yourself." He groaned at the sight presented to him. Andy was rocking his hips as he slid a finger into his own ass. The doctor was shocked at the willing actions of the child before him. Chucky's head snapped in the restrained man's direction having heard the man's moan. "Fuck, Andy stop." He ordered his tone husky.

"Did I do something wrong?" The little boy asked concerned he ad displeased his love. Chucky responded by kissing the child lovingly.

"No, but that fucker is enjoying the show." Chucky answered pointing at the doctor. Andy shrugged, looking at the old man.

"Does it bother you?" He asked his possessed doll.

"No, he won't live past tonight anyway." The doll responded gleefully. He turned back to his lover and grinned. "On your back." He growled, causing Andy's eyes to dilate in lust. He quickly complied and was pleased when Chucky dropped down and began licking his entrance, soaking the area before thrusting his tongue into the opening.

"Gah, Chucky, what are you, Ahh, doing, ahh, to me?" The boy panted gasping in pleasure. Chucky's response was to groan at how tight the kid was around his tongue. He pulled back and moved up the boy's body lining up with the entrance. "Go ahead." Andy encouraged wiggling beneath the former toy. "Fill me." He whimpered aching to be joined with the doll once more. Chucky slammed home inside him causing both of them to yelp in pleasure. He pulled back and began a fast pace, pounding into Andy's prostrated every time. Andy's screams were unnoticed by the staff as were Chucky's moans of delight.

"Cum with me." Chucky demanded quickening his pace even more. Andy screamed loudly as he came, covering both of them. "Your mine, now and forever." The doll informed the boy. Andy answered by wrapping his arms around the doll and moving his hips again. Chucky felt himself hardening again inside of Andy and groaned. He began gently thrusting again, moving slowly in long, deep thrusts. "A second round?" He stated as a question groaning at the tightening muscles surrounding his cock. He sped up, moving rougher against the boy, getting moans and groans in response. They moved in tandem, gaining speed as it went on. They came in unison for a second time before separating, panting and turning to their observer.

"How do you plan to kill him?" Andy asked moving towards the sink to clean up. While he was washing his chest clean of the two layers of cum covering his body, Chucky was taunting the doctor before turning on the electric current and killing him. Once they were the only ones living in the room Andy offered a wet washcloth to his lover and whipped his cum off, cleaning him off before they dressed. "Back to my place?" Andy offered moving towards the door.

"Sure, go ahead, I will catch up in a minute." Chucky told him. Andy smiled and did as he was told.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I don't own Child's Play or any of it's characters, just use them for my sick pleasure.

"Ade due Demballa." Chucky began enchanting, his hands over Andy's head and heart. Karen and Mike both shoved the door open and rushed over, throwing Chucky away from Andy.

"Get away from my son." Karen shouted at the doll. "What did you do to him?" She shouted at him.

"Mommy?" Andy asked, coming out of his trance. "What are you doing to Chucky?" He asked out of confusion.

"Fucking Bitch, I am not harming him if that's what you mean." Chucky snarled. Andy began struggling, trying to escape his mother's grip and go to his lover. "Release him!" Chucky shouts at Karen. Mike was standing off to the side, gun trained on the doll. "Put the gun down, asshole." He told the cop. "I won't hurt him so stop trying to kill me, again." He added to the detective.

"Swear it on your god!" Mike demanded holing his gun evenly trained on Chucky. The doll glared at him in response before answering.

"I swear upon Demballa that I mean no harm to the boy." The killer said holding his hands up.

"Karen, you can let him go now." Mike told her. "Charles was a devout follower, to the point of killing for his god." Mike added with a nod at the possessed doll.

"Stay away from Andy!" Karen warned the approaching doll, holing Andy closer to herself. "I don't want you anywhere near him." She yells at Chucky.

"Why don't you let _him_ decide that?" Charles Lee Ray asked pointedly. "Andy, what do you want?" He spoke gently to his lover. Andy looked at his mother for a minute.

"Mommy, I love him." He said wiggling out of her arms and running into Chucky's. Chucky smiled and kissed Andy's hair lovingly.

"Hey, Squirt, miss me?" he asked lightly. Karen was glaring at him as Mike holstered his gun. Andy nodded into his doll's chest. "I love you too." He whispered _his partner._ Andy's smile was blinding as he looked at his best friend. Mike moved over to Karen's side and after getting her attention he spoke softly.

"Well he isn't trying to kill us yet." He joked quietly.

"I doubt he wants me dead." Karen said seriously, Chucky began laughing at her words.

"I won't kill you out of respect for Andy, but _he _is still a target." He warned pulling out a knife and advancing on Mike. "Turn about's fair play." He growled at the cop. "Next time I see you, your fucking dead." The doll warned him, causing Mike's eyes to widen at the waring and nod his understanding.

"Thanks for the warning." He said politely. "Karen what are your plans?" He asked the mother.

"I don't know, cook dinner?" She says watching her son's interactions with the demon doll. "Umm, Chucky do you want something to eat?" She asked confused.

"I don't know if I can eat." Chucky answered honestly. He shrugged and looked down at Andy. "Thank you for offering, Karen." He said still looking at Andy. "Hey squirt, you falling asleep on me?" He asked his young lover. Andy nodded and wrapped his arms tightly around Chucky, causing said doll to laugh lovingly at the boy. "Your suppose to sleep in your bed not on the floor in my lap." He says quietly, still chuckling. "Karen, you might want to put him to bed." He advised the young mother. She looks at the doll then at the knife in his hand.

"I'm not coming near you with that knife in your hand. I remember you saying only Andy was safe from you." She points out pushing her short blonde hair out of her face. "You already bit me." She adds glaring at him.

"You were threatening me." He pointed out to her. She looked confused. "'Talk damn it, or I'm going to throw you in the fire.'" He reminded her quoting her words back to her. She looked sheepishly at him.

"Oh, sorry, I had just lost my son when that happened." She apologized, "It was kind of careless to forget about your batteries." She admonished him in a motherly tone.

"I kill people and your worried about _batteries?_ "He asked shocked at her logic. Mike looks at him rolling his eyes at the killer doll.

"Who have you killed?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Eddie Caputo, the doctor attending Andy and the one who trained me in my religion." He answered honestly.

"What about Maggie?" Karen asked tears running down her face.

"She fell out the window, I didn't actually kill her." He said gently. "I knocked her out with the hammer when she saw me walking around the apartment hoping that she would think it a weird dream." He admitted gently.

"What about Eddie?" Mike asked.

"He left me to die!" Chucky snarled angrily. "He left me behind so you could kill me." He growled, trying to not wake the boy sleeping on his lap. Karen moved towards her son and the doll he was sleeping on. When Chucky noticed her he put the knife down beside him and nodded to her. She lifted her son and put him into his bed before joining the others in the living room.

"Maggie was an actual accident then?" She asked to make sure. Chucky nodded and stood going to sit in the lone chair as opposed to the couch. "Eddie was revenge, your trainer was a loose end, and the doctor was what?" She asked sitting on the couch beside Mike.

"The doctor was about to use an experimental process on Andy that if done wrong would have killed him." He explained. Karen looked outraged at the information.

"Thank you for protecting my son." She whispered. "His father was killed in battle before Andy was born." She informed them.

"How are we going to handle the deaths." Mike asked the killer doll. Chucky shrugged at he question.

"Maggie was an accident, Eddie died in a house fire, but both John and that doctor were murders." Chucky mused aloud. "We should check-" he was cut off by a loud pounding on the door.

"POLICE OPEN UP!" A man shouted.

"Get my batteries." Chucky hissed at Karen. She rushed to do it.

"Hold on, I'm in the bathroom." She yelled from her room. "Detective Norris, could you get the door?" She called out knowing that mike would stall the others. She flushed the toilet and exited the room holding the batteries. She looked at Chucky and saw he was opened up for them.

"Mrs. Barkley, where is your son?" The police officer asked glaring at her.

"He is in bed, he was tired and asked me to tuck him in." She answered sounding clueless. "Why is something wrong?" She asked sounding completely panicked.

"We have just come from his new doctor's office and the man was murdered," The officer explained. "The videotapes from today were missing and your son was the last one to see him alive. We are just checking things out." He assured her.

"I'll go wake him, Mike would you hand me Chucky?" She asked the cop standing by the doll. Mike handed the doll over to Karen and she left to wake Andy up. "Andy, the police wish to speak with you." She informed her son when he opened his eyes. He nodded and looked over at Chucky. The doll walked over to the boy and allowed him to pick up.

"The doctor asked you questions and after you answered them honestly he said you could go home." Chucky whispered to the boy. Andy nodded his understanding. "Tell them nothing about me being alive." He coached the boy. "Or our time together." He added before going into his doll mode. Andy giggled at his expression and joined the police officers outside his room.

"Mommy, what is going on?" Andy asked making himself sound tired. "I'm sleepy." He whined for show.

"I told you the Police have a few questions to ask you. Then you can go back to bed." She answered sounding annoyed at him.

"Andy, what did you and Dr. Ardmore talk about?" The officer asked the boy.

"He asked me about Aunt Maggie's death. I told him it was an accident then he asked me about Chucky." Andy answered looking down at said doll and winking.

"Who is Chucky?" The cop asked looking at Karen.

"My Good Guy doll., Mommy bought him for me for my birthday yesterday." Andy answered sounding excited. "He wanted to know what Chucky could do."

"Oh and what does Chucky do?"

"Watch," Andy said before turning to the doll in his arms. "Hi I'm Andy, what's your name?" He asked his lover.

"Hi, I'm Chucky and I'm your friend to the end, Heidi ho, Hahahaha." Chucky answered in his doll voice.

"See he talks." Andy finished looking at the cop again. The cop laughed at he duo. "He also asked me about my Daddy." Andy said looking down sadly.

"Where is you Daddy?" The man asked curiously.

"Daddy is in Heaven." Andy answered looking really sad. "I never got to meet him." The boy answered honestly. "Can I go back to bed now?" He asked looking at his mother. Karen looked at the officer, who nodded.

"Okay Andy, go on I will come tuck you in, in a moment." She promised with a tired smile. Andy nodded and took Chucky off to his room.

"Thanks squirt." Chucky says into Andy's ear, brushing his cheek with a kiss. "I owe you for that." He says seductively into the boy's ear, making Andy blush.

"Night Chucky." Andy says to his lover. "Love you." He whispers to his doll. Chucky's response is to snuggle into Andy's side. Karen comes in and kisses Andy's forehead then looks at Chucky with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't even think about kissing me." He warns the woman quietly, knowing that the cop is watching he says louder. "I like to be hugged." Getting a giggle out of her.

"Have a good night Mrs. Barkley." He called to her before turning to leave. "Sir, why are you here?" He questioned his superior officer.

"Off duty." Mike answered gruffly. "Go back to work." He ordered the uniformed officer.

"Very well sir, Good night." The man said before heading out of the apartment.

"Good riddance." Chucky says from the doorway to Andy's room. "Andy is asleep, Karen." He told the mother, heading back to his chair. "Mike, I'll make you a deal. Keep quiet about me and I won't kill you." Chucky proposed to the detective.

"No problem, no one would believe me anyway." Mike told the doll. Chucky took his hand and they shook on it. Just as they released hands the uniformed officer from earlier appeared in the doorway, gun in hand.

"Freeze!" He shouts at the doll. Chucky turns towards the cop aiming at him.

"Your fucking dead!" He shouts as the man fires his weapon shooting Chucky through the heart. Ad he fell he spun towards Andy's room and the boy who came running having heard the gun go off.

"Chucky!" The boy screamed rushing towards his dieing lover. Upon reaching him the six-year old responded by screaming in pain. Andy turned to the one who shot Chucky "You killed him!" He accused as he rushed the cop and kicked him between his legs, hard.

"Andy the right of Demballa, use it on me." Chucky whispered in his dieing breath. Andy promised and the boy cried seeing his almost dead. "Best friends to the end." Chucky said in his doll voice.

"This is the end friend." Andy whispered back to him through his tears.


End file.
